Gallery of Natural Science (Classic Skyrim)
The Gallery of Natural Science is the part of the museum that covers the rich flora, fauna and minerals Skyrim has. Its entrance is in the Main Gallery in the same wing as the Hall of Oddities. Instead of going straight to the Oddities Room, you have to turn to the right and go downstairs. Along the stairs there about 12 paintings spots. The Gallery of Natural Science features buildable static displays. Additionally, the Gemstone Display and the Tidal Pool Display are located here. There are additional displays if the mods BadGremlins Captured Fairies and/or BadGremlins Something Fishy are installed. The displays are listed below from left to right to center: Fairy Shelves (BadGremlin's Captured Fairies mod) With BadGremlin's Captured Fairies installed, shelves will be activated in the Gallery of Natural Science whereupon you can place the fairy cages. When they are placed they will become empty (except for a few fairies) as the fairies reclaim their freedom in the Flora display. The map with the locations of all the fairies that comes with the mod can be found by Crabber's Shanty. Below is a list of all the captured fairies and their location in the world. The list goes from top to bottom. Flora display This display is a interactive representation of the flora that can be found in Skyrim. It works with a regular fertile soil system like the Hearthfire DLC provides. Additionally this display is home to BadGremlin's Captured Fairies if the mod is installed. Chaurus & Spider Display Chaurus: *Chaurus Chitin *Chaurus Egg Spider: *Spider Egg *Frostbite Venom Entomology Display The five bug jars from Skyrim can be placed on display here, the insects will fly around freely in the display once the jars are placed. List of bugs: *Bee in a Jar *Butterfly in a Jar *Dragonfly in a Jar *Moth in a Jar *Torchbug in a Jar Wolf & Deer display Deer: *Elk Hide *Venison Wolf: *Wolf Pelt x 2 Sabrecat & Bear display Bear: *Bear Claws *Bear Pelt Sabrecat: *Sabrecat Tooth *Sabrecat Pelt Horker & Mudcrab display Mudcrab: *Mudcrab Chitin x 3 Horker: *Horker Meat *Horker Tusk Falmer display Falmer: *Falmer Armor x 2 *Falmer Ear x 2 Farm display Chicken: *Chicken Breast *Chicken's Egg Horse: *Horse Meat *Horse Hide Cow: *Cow Hide x 2 Dog: *Dog Meat x 2 Troll & Goat display Troll: *Troll Fat x 2 *Troll Skull x 2 Goat: *Goat Hides x 2 *Goat Horns x 2 Hagraven & Spriggan Display Hagraven: *Hagraven Claw *Hagraven Feathers Spriggan: *Spriggan Sap *Taproot Dragon Display Sorgul: *Dragon Bone *Sorgul Scales Elder Dragon: *Dragon Bone *Dragon Scales Naaslaaren or Voslaaren: *Dragon Bone *Naaslaaren Scales OR *Voslaaren Scales Sahrotaar: *Dragon Bone *Sahrotaar Scales Legendary Dragon: *Dragon Bone *Dragon Scales Yekren: *Dragon Bone *Yekren Scales Vulthuryol: *Dragon Bone *Vulthuryol Scales The Aquarium With BadGremlin's Something Fishy installed there are shelves to display the fishbowls, and the fish will be set free in the Aquarium, otherwise it is just a display with some fish swimming around in it. 'Fish Shelves (BadGremlin's Something Fishy mod)' Below is a list of all the fish and their location in the world. The list goes from top to bottom. Mammoth & Giant Mammoth: *Mammoth Snout *Mammoth Tusk Tidal Pool Display Displays the seashells of the fully integrated mod: Seashells. They spawn randomly along The Sea of Ghosts in the northern-most part of Skyrim. List of seashells: *Conch - Blue *Conch - Green *Conch - Orange *Conch - Red *Conch - Spotted *Conch - Striped *Conch - Weathered *Conch - White *Coral - Blue *Coral - Gray *Coral - Green *Coral - Orange *Coral - Pink *Coral - Purple *Coral - Red *Coral - Slate *Coral - Spiked *Coral - Yellow *Large Shell - Beige *Large Shell - Blue *Large Shell - Gray *Large Shell - Green *Large Shell - Purple *Large Shell - Red *Old Clam - Large *Old Clam - Medium *Old Clam - Thin *Pansy Shell - Brown *Pansy Shell - Gray *Pansy Shell - Purple *Porceletta - Spotted *Porceletta - Striped *Scallop Shell - Beige *Scallop Shell - Blue *Scallop Shell - Brown *Scallop Shell - Bruised *Scallop Shell - Colorful *Scallop Shell - Cream *Scallop Shell - Dirty Blue *Scallop Shell - Double-Striped (1) *Scallop Shell - Double-Striped (2) *Scallop Shell - Fine Green *Scallop Shell - Green and White *Scallop Shell - Knobbly *Scallop Shell - Lilac *Scallop Shell - Orange *Scallop Shell - Orange and Pink *Scallop Shell - Purple and White *Scallop Shell - Red *Scallop Shell - Rough *Scallop Shell - Sea Green *Scallop Shell - Slate *Scallop Shell - Soft Blue *Scallop Shell - Soft Orange *Scallop Shell - Striped *Scallop Shell - Taffy-Striped *Scallop Shell - Wavy Purple *Seabird Feathers *Sea Crystal *Small Mudcrab Chitin *Smooth Pearl *Starfish - Blue *Starfish - Gray *Starfish - Green *Starfish - Pink *Starfish - Purple *Starfish - Red Red Mountain Display The Red Mountain Display is the only display in the Gallery of the Natural Science that doesn't need anything to be displayed. It is just an enjoyable view with some information. Gemstone display A display for the fully integrated mod: The Gemstone Collector. They can mainly be found randomly in loot containers and through mining. Some can also be found on tabletops in fixed locations. List of gemstones: *Achroite Tourmaline *Agate *Ajoite *Alexandrite *Almandine Garnet *Amazonite *Amber (treesap) *Amethyst *Ametrine *Andradite Garnet *Apatite *Aqua Aura *Aquamarine *Aragonite *Aventurine *Axinite *Baryte *Benitoite *Black Opal *Bloodstone *Blue Garnet *Blue Topaz *Boleite *Brazilianite *Calcite *Carnelian *Celestite *ChatoyantQuartz *Chrysocolla *Chrysoprase *Citrine *Coral (slaughterfish) *Cuprite *Demantoid Garnet *Diamond *Dioptase *Dravite Tourmaline *Emerald *Enstatite *Epidote *Euclase *Flawless Amethyst *Flawless Diamond *Flawless Emerald *Flawless Garnet *Flawless Ruby *Flawless Sapphire *Flourite *Garnet *Goshenite *Grandidierite *Green Tourmaline *Gypsum *Helidor *Hematite *Hessonite Garnet *Hiddenite *Imperial Jadeite *Indicolite Tourmaline *Iolite *Ivory (horkers) *Jade *Jasper *Jeremejevite *Johacidolite *Kornerupine *Kunzite *Kyanite *Labradorite *Lapis Lazuli *Larimar *Lepidolite *Meteorite *Morganite *Musgravite *Opal *Padparadscha *Painite *Peridot *Petalite *Pezzotteite *Platinum *Poudretteite *Pyrite *Pyromorphite *Quantum Quattro Silica *Quartz *Red Diamond *Red Emerald *Rhodochrosite *Rhodonite *Rubilite Tourmaline *Ruby *Sapphire *Schorl Tourmaline *Seraphinite *Serendibite *Serpentine *Sinhalite *Smithsonite *Sodalite *Spessartine Garnet *Spinel *Staurolite *Sulphur (Explosive) *Sunstone *Taaffeite *Tanzanite *Thomsonite *Titanite (Radioactive) *Tsavorite Garnet *Turquoise *Vesuvianite *Watermelon Tourmaline *Zincite *Zircon SPOILER list - How to get all items Buildable static displays *'Chaurus and Spider display:' Chaurus: 1 Chaurus Chitin, 1 Chaurus Egg. Spider: 1 Spider Egg, 1 Frostbite Venom *'Wolf and Deer display:' Deer: ''1 Elk Hide, 1 Venison. ''Wolf: 2 Wolf Pelts *'Sabrecat and Bear display: 'Bear: ''1 Bear Claws, 1 Bear Pelt. ''Sabrecat: ''1 Sabrecat Tooth, 1 Sabrecat Pelt *'Horker and Mudcrab display:' ''Mudcrab: ''3 Mudcrab Chitin. ''Horker: 1 Horker Meat, 1 Horker Tusk *'Falmer display: '''2 Falmer Armor, 2 Falmer Ear *'Farm display: Chicken: ''1 Chicken Breast, 1 Chicken's Egg. ''Horse: ''1 Horse Meat, 1 Horse Hide. ''Cow: 2 Cow Hides. Dog: ''2 Dog Meat *'Troll and Goat display: ''Troll: 2 Troll Fat, 2 Troll Skulls. ''Goat: ''2 Goat Hides, 2 Goat Horns *'Hagraven and Spriggan display: Hagraven: 1 Hagraven Claw, 1 Hagraven Feathers. Spriggan: ''1 Spriggan Sap, 1 Taproot *'Dragon display: Sorgul: ''1 Dragon Bone, 1 Sorgul Scales. ''Elder Dragon: ''1 Dragon Bone, 1 Dragon Scales. ''Naaslaaren or Voslaaren: 1 Dragon Bone, 1 Naaslaaren Scales or Voslaaren Scales. Sahrotaar: ''1 Dragon Bone, 1 Sahrotaar Scales. ''Legendary Dragon: ''1 Dragon Bone, 1 Dragon Scales. ''Yekren: ''1 Dragon Bone, 1 Yekren Scales. ''Vulthuryol: 1 Dragon Bone, 1 Vulthuryol Scales *'Mammoth and Giant display: '''1 Mammoth Snout, 1 Mammoth Tusk '''Entomology Display' *'Bee in a Jar: '''Can be found at Goldenglow Estate, in Aringoth's bedroom on the second floor. *'Butterfly in a Jar:' Can be found in the Alchemist's Shack by the side of the road south of Ivarstead, west of the Rift Imperial Camp. *'Dragonfly in a Jar:' Can be found in Dushnikh Yal, inside Burguk's Longhouse in the cellar (which is entered via a trapdoor to the right of the fireplace, directly ahead from the entrance to the longhouse). The Dragonfly in a Jar is located on the lower shelf of a cupboard, which is under the scaffolding when first entering the cellar. *'Moth in a Jar: In Duskglow Crevice, on the end table near a clothes iron at the end of the map, specifically in the final room on the West side of the map. *Torchbug in a Jar: The jar can be found in the Frostflow Lighthouse, above the fireplace on the first floor. '''Fairy Shelves (requires BadGremlin's Captured Fairies mod) *Fairy Cage 1: *Fairy Cage 2: *'Fairy Cage 3: '''A hunter camp on the riverbank below the Guardian Stones. *Goth Fairy: *'Zelda's Fairy: A hunter camp on a small island East of The Lady Stone. *Fairy Cage 6: *Great Fairy: *Fairy Cage 17:' Solitude docks, on a crate on the second floor of the East Empire Company building. *'Fairy Cage 7:' Next to the boat at the small pond in front of the entrance to Stony Creek Cave. *Fairy Cage 8: *Fairy Cage 9: *Fairy Cage 20: *Fairy Cage 21: *Rotting Fairy: *'Dead Fairy:' On the bottom of a sunken ship directly South of The Lady Stone. *Hag Fairy: '''Fish Shelves (requires BadGremlin's Something Fishy mod)' *'Betta Red:' Found in The White Hall in Dawnstar. It is on top of a cupboard in a corner of the Jarl's room. *'Betta Blue: '''Found in the Jarl's Longhouse in Winterhold. It is on a shelf in the left corner behind the throne. *'Betta Green:' Found in the Dwemer Museum in Markarth's Understone Keep. It is on a stone pedestal in the curved side-corridor leading to a locked gate. *'Abeclongfin: In Calcelmo's Laboratory in Understone Keep in Markarth. It is on a low pedestal with some Dwemer items a little behind the alchemy lab. *Cyrospade: *Riverbetty: Found in The White Hall in Dawnstar. It is on a shelf behind the counter in the side-room with the alchemy shop. *Histcarp: On the table in Farengar's quarters in Dragonsreach in Whiterun. *Silverperch: *Guppy: *Diver: *Jelly Fish: *Fishbowl 3: *Fishbowl 2: *Fish Bowl 12: *Fish Bowl 15: *Fish Bowl 1: '''On a shelf above the desk in Proventus Avenicci's chambers in Dragonsreach in Whiterun. Total list of items needed for all wildlife displays (listed alphabetically) *1 Bear Claws *1 Bear Pelt *1 Chaurus Chitin *1 Chaurus Egg *1 Chicken Breast *1 Chicken's Egg *2 Cow Hides *2 Dog Meat *7 Dragon Bones *2 Dragon Scales *1 Elk Hide *2 Falmer Armor *2 Falmer Ears *1 Frostbite Venom *2 Goat Hides *2 Goat Horns *1 Hagraven Claw *1 Hagraven Feathers *1 Horker Meat *1 Horker Tusk *1 Horse Hide *1 Horse Meat *1 Mammoth Snout *1 Mammoth Tusk *3 Mudcrab Chitin *1 Naaslaaren Scales OR 1 Voslaaren Scales *1 Sabrecat Pelt *1 Sabrecat Tooth *1 Sahrotaar Scales *1 Sorgul Scales *1 Spider Egg *1 Spriggan Sap *1 Taproot *2 Troll Fat *2 Troll Skulls *1 Venison *1 Vulthuryol Scales *2 Wolf Pelts *1 Yekren Scales Category:Gallery